1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bridle bits for riding horses and more particularly to the mouthpiece of a bridle bit.
Riding horses generally do not readily accept the mouthpiece of the bridle bit particularly in cold weather when the metallic bit is cold. The temperature of the bit can be warmed to some extent by immersing the bit in water before placing the bit in the horse's mouth. However, some horses object to accepting the mouthpiece at any time. Most horses enjoy the taste of sugar, such as sugar cubes, after once having tasted it.
This invention provides a means for holding a cube of sugar within the confines of the structure forming the mouthpiece to induces horses to readily accept the mouthpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 509,968 and 617,583, generally disclose bridle bit mouthpieces for receiving liquid medicine for treating the horse's mouth and throat while using the bit.